


Whore

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm...it's got dirty talk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore

Harry writhed on the bed, flat on his back, his legs splayed as he worked his cock hurriedly. "Fuck, you don't know what you're doing to me!"

"Don't I?" Severus chuckled, darkly amused. Harry had never been one to hide his emotions well, and even an imbecile would be able to see what Harry wanted.

Severus spread his legs further apart, feet comfortably sinking into the warm rug that sat at the base of their bed. His left hand teased his swollen balls, rubbing and rolling while his right hand continued to stroke his erection; hard, slow, the up and down movements hypnotic.

"Sev, come closer," Harry whined.

"No, Mister Potter," Severus answered in a stern voice. "You insisted on a show and I, out of the goodness of my heart, am acquiescing to your wishes. Does the sight displease you?"

Harry groaned, pumping his hips so his throbbing cock passed through his tight fist. "Never. You look so fucking hot playing with yourself like that. You look dirty."

"Dirty?" Severus asked, biting on his lower lip as his hand sped up. His body trembled as he wanked himself in front of his lover. He'd never been much of an exhibitionist but had recently discovered that what Harry Potter wanted, Harry Potter got.

"Yeah, you look dirty," Harry responded, his voice becoming guttural. "Like a slut. Fucking your own hand, letting me see everything. I want to see more."

"Then more you shall have," Severus whispered, lowering himself to the ground carefully, never letting his hand miss a stroke.

As he lay on his back, knees up and spread so far apart he felt like he would split, Harry quickly moved to the foot of the bed, laying on his stomach and hanging his head over the edge so he could see better.

"Oh, fuck me," Harry whimpered. "I can see everything. God, you're so hot, so beautiful. You look like such a whore."

"Yes," Severus hissed, eyes closing. Who would have known he would get so much pleasure from such foul language, from such objectionable imagery? There was no way in hell he had ever been a whore; for any man, but for Harry, he was willing to expose himself, expose his body and his heart, show him everything he wanted.

"Stick your fingers up your arse," Harry commanded as he thrust his leaking cock into the quilt.

Severus growled but moved to comply. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them loudly, slurping and moving his tongue around the long digits in a manner that drew a sob out of Harry.

Arching his hips and locking his knees, Severus plunged them straight in. He bucked suddenly, watching Harry's face tense with excitement. Severus fucked himself hard and fast on his own fingers, pulling his cock harshly as he sought to come as quickly as possible.

"Oh yes, you're so fucking beautiful. That's it. Fuck yourself for me. Fuck yourself..." Harry's voice trailed off as he jerked and came on the bed, his hands clenched tightly into the covers.

Severus groaned and froze, his arse high in the air, his come streaming out of his body, hitting his stomach, hitting his chest, covering his hands.

Before he could move, Harry was laying half on top of him, licking the warm fluid avidly.

"God, you taste good," Harry said, smacking his lips around a pert nipple.

"Mmmm," Severus sleepily replied.

"You make a good whore," Harry joked, kissing the sleep-slackened lips softly.

Severus opened one eye slowly. Harry could see a glint of amusement peering out from under his lashes.

"Tomorrow night, Mister Potter," he said, his deep voice rumbling the chest under Harry's ear, "you get to be my bitch".


End file.
